


Sometimes I see flames

by TheAmethystWitch



Category: Lalka | The Doll - Bolesław Prus
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmethystWitch/pseuds/TheAmethystWitch
Summary: Ignacy Rzecki nie miał łatwego życia. I wychodzi na to, że jak ja o nim piszę, to też nie będzie miał.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kto by pomyślał, że brak ficów o tym pairingu zmusi mnie do napisania własnego? Nie ja. But here we are, so enjoy :)
> 
> Specjalne podziękowania dla mojej pani od polskiego, której wywody na temat miłości Ignacego i Stacha bardzo mi pomogły w skończeniu tego fica.

Księżyc zniknął za chmurami i nie rozjaśnia sobą nieba. Tylko gdzieniegdzie gwiazdy przedzierają się przez mrok. Na ulicach nie ma już nikogo, kto mógłby zaburzyć wszechobecną ciszę.  Każda rozsądna i normalna osoba powinna o tej porze wypoczywać, zbierać siły, by móc zmierzyć się z trudnościami następnego dnia.

Cóż, to nie byłby by pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś nazwał mnie lub pana Wokulskiego, dziwakiem.

Oczywiście, starałem się być człowiekiem rozumnym i próbowałem zaznać odpoczynku. Powszechnie wiadome jest, że bardzo cenię sobie w życiu zachowanie pewnej rutyny i według niej, już od dwóch godzin powinienem być nieprzytomny. Jednak czekam i czekam, a sen nie przychodzi.

Słyszę szuranie krzesła. Stach musi  być już tak zmęczony, że nie potrafi odróżnić liter od cyfr, skoro zdecydował się w końcu pójść do łóżka. Jest już  pewnie po  godzinie dwunastej. Wcześniej Stach by nigdy nie odpuścił. Co za uparty człowiek!

Podłoga skrzypi cicho pod jego ciężkimi krokami, aż w końcu dociera do mnie turkot i wiem , że opadł wycieńczony na łóżko.  Świat wokół mnie zastyga. W moim umyśle panuje pustka, zupełnie jakbym się bał, że moje myśli mogłyby być zbyt głośne i przeszkadzać Stachowi, ale to przecież niedorzeczne. Wsłuchuję się w rytm jego oddechów i uspokajam się dopiero, gdy się wyrównują. Wzdycham lekko i znowu pozwalam swojemu rozumowi błądzić, powracając do pilnego studiowania sufitu nade mną.

Świadomość, że Staś jest tuż obok uspokaja mnie trochę. Powoli granica pomiędzy snem a jawą zaczyna się zacierać, a mury budynku, w którym jesteśmy, przestają istnieć. Nagle z moich wspomnień wyłania się obraz Augusia. Krzywię się lekko i rozbudzam się. Staram się nie przypominać o nim sobie zbyt często. W ogóle. Udaje mi się to, w zależności od okoliczności, z różnym skutkiem.

Leżę tak jeszcze przez jakiś kwadrans i kiedy odkrywam, że udało mi się połączyć wszystkie plamki na suficie w każdą możliwą kombinację, mam dość. Przez cały ten czas skupiałem się bardziej na odpychaniu niechcianych rozważań, niż na zaśnięciu. Jest już pewno po pierwszej, a ja muszę wstać o piątej, by zdążyć  zamieść podłogi w sklepie zanim nastąpi pora otwarcia głównych drzwi. Jeśli moje własne myśli chcą mnie szantażować, proszę bardzo! Jestem zbyt zmęczony, by kłócić się z samym sobą.

Postać Augusta pojawia się przede mną, a ja zaczynam od nowa przeżywać dzielone przez nas chwile. Nie patrzę na wojnę, ponieważ ona zawsze będzie mi się bardziej kojarzyć ze strachem, szaleństwem i brudem, niż z moim drogim Augusiem. Nie, widzę prażące słońce i ciągnące się w nieskończoność pola, naszą wielką wędrówkę ku chwale.  Tylko ja i on, i długie godziny drogi, podczas których nie pozostawało nam nic innego do roboty, jak rozmowa.  Czuję ciepło jego ciała obok mnie, gdy obaj usiłujemy zasnąć pod gołym niebem, choć jeden drugiemu spycha głowę z tornistra lub ukradkiem ściąga płaszcz służący za wspólną kołdrę. Czuję jego usta na moich i wolność, bo przecież jesteśmy już tam gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc, co jeszcze może nam się przytrafić? Kto się boi potępienia, jeśli wokół nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby cię potępić? Idziemy razem, ramię w ramię i to wtedy czuję się, że moje życie jest warte więcej niż kiedykolwiek.

Podróż ta nie składała się wyłącznie z przyjemnych momentów, ale komu przysłużyłoby się wspominanie o jakichkolwiek innych?

Przekręcam głowę, by móc przyjrzeć się jeszcze raz pięknej twarzy Augusia, ale jej tam nie znajduję. Zamiast tego, leży obok mnie Staś, jego oczy pełne determinacji i szczęścia, a na jego ustach jest ten cudowny półuśmieszek, który tak uwielbiam. _Chwila, co?_

Nie rozumiem tego co widzę. August i Stach są przecież tak bardzo różni od siebie, jak moja świadomość może ich ze sobą mylić? August zawsze był człowiekiem niewielkiej postury i niskiego wzrostu, nawet po trudnościach przebytych na Węgrzech. Za to Stach jest wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, jego ciało umięśnione jak u atlety. Oni w ogóle nie są podobni. A jednak...

Wiem, że coś ich ze sobą łączy.

Postanawiając w końcu, że już pewnie nic więcej nie przyjdzie mi do głowy, skupiam swój wzrok Stachu. Jesteśmy ciągle na tej samej polanie, nasze głowy położone na jednym tornistrze. Staś odwraca wzrok, by oglądać niebo, więc ja robię to samo. Nade mną jest milion gwiazd, znanych i nieznanych, ułożonych dokładnie tak jak je pamiętam. Na moment widok ten zabiera mi dech w piersiach. Prawie zapomniałem jak piękne to były noce.

Wtedy Stach przysuwa się do mnie i wtula w moje ramię, zupełnie tak jak robił to kiedyś August i zastygam w miejscu.  Ten gest zawsze pocieszał mnie w szczególnie zimne dni. Muszę przyznać, że jego niewinność miała też sporo uroku. August był zawsze zbyt zaspany, by pamiętać o tym rano, a ja nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziałem, wiedząc, że zawstydzi się wtedy okropnie i zacznie pilnować. A tego nie chciałem. 

Teraz temu gestowi towarzyszą inne uczucia. Głównie niezręczność i zakłopotanie, ale też i pewne poczucie prywatności. Intymności. Nie za bardzo wiem, co ze sobą zrobić. Moje wyobrażenia są w najlepszym wypadku niestosowne, a w najgorszym... W końcu, nie robię nic. Leżę tylko na łóżku, choć pod palcami czuję trawę i twardy grunt, i pozwalam mojej imaginacji żyć własnym życiem. Gdzieś w tyle mojej głowy rodzi się myśl, że w chwili obecnej obaj leżymy w tym samym pokoju, równolegle do siebie. Od spełnienia moich marzeń dzieli mnie zaledwie metr.

Nie mam czasu zastanawiać się zbyt długo nad tym pomysłem, bo mój umysł zaczyna odpływać, a ja nareszcie zasypiam, i to w objęciach Stanisława Wokulskiego.

 

* * *

  

Słyszę skrzypienie łóżka i budzę się. Nie śmiem otworzyć oczu dopóki nie słyszę znajomych kroków Stacha, oddalających się z pokoju. Pewnie znów idzie czytać książki.  Z początku jestem zdziwiony moją nagłą nieśmiałością, ale chwilę potem wracają do mnie wspomnienia ostatniej nocy.

Co mi się, u licha, stało?

Nie można tego winić na alkohol - nie wychodziłem z moim przyjaciółmi już od jakiegoś czasu. Czy naprawdę najzwyklejsze zmęczenie potrafi wywołać takie złudzenia i zwidy? Nie powinienem tym nawet zaprzątać  sobie głowy, ale... Przypominam sobie ciepły oddech Augusta na  mojej twarzy i jak szybko zmieszał się on z oddechem Stasia. Odpoczynek musiał jednak pomóc mojemu zdrowiu, ponieważ zaraz udaje mi się odgadnąć powód mojego niecodziennego zachowania. Cierpki śmiech zastaje mi w gardle.

Boże Miłosierny w Niebiosach, dlaczego żeś mnie opuścił? Dlaczego czułeś potrzebę, by zesłać na mnie teraz tą karę? Ten grzech? Opuściłem ojczyznę i poszedłem walczyć za cudzą. Tułałem się po miejscach tak odludnych, że nawet Ty tam nie zaglądałeś.  Wtedy - wtedy mogę zrozumieć. Ale czy nie wycierpieliśmy za to wystarczająco, Katz i ja, gdy zabrałeś go mi przedwcześnie? Dlaczego więc klątwa ciągle jest w mocy, nawet tutaj, w pięknej, pełnej życia i ludzi, Warszawie?  

Myślę o Stachu i o wszystkich wieczorach, które spędziliśmy razem przy herbacie. Mój biedny Staś jest zawsze taki zabiegany, nie ma czasu na nic i tylko znajduje coraz to nowe sposoby, by czytać książki gdziekolwiek się da. A jednak, gdy dzień zbliża się ku końcowi, on zawsze znajdzie chwilę, by wypić ze mną herbatę i porozmawiać.  Nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wkradł mi się na usta. Mój kochany, dobry Staś...

Ale August też był kochany i dobry. A potem wojna go zniszczyła. Świat zniszczył najpiękniejszą istotę chodzącą po ziemi i najgorsze jest to, że wiem o tym tylko ja. Makabryczne obrazy z przeszłości nawiedzają mnie wbrew mojej woli:  Krew, wszędzie było tyle krwi. Ciało, leżące w nienaturalnej pozie. Smutny wyraz twarzy Augusta, który pozostanie już taki na wieki. _Oh, mein armer Schatz, ich vermisse dich so sehr._

Ogarnia mnie panika. Co jeśli to samo spotka Stasia? Za ten grzech już raz zapłaciłem swoim szczęściem,  nie ma gwarancji, że nie odbiorą mi go znowu. Ta klątwa, ta miłość... nie jest tego warta. Popełnia się przez nią tylko olbrzymie głupstwa, ma się nadzieję na przyszłość, której nie będzie. Potrafię przyznać przed samym sobą, że miłość nigdy nie skończyła się dla mnie dobrze. Czemu miałbym powtarzać stare błędy, kiedy mogę zaprzestać to szaleństwo tu i teraz, zanim się nawet rozpocznie?

Krew, wszędzie jest tyle krwi. Smutny wyraz twarzy Stacha... _Oh, mein armer Schatz, ich werde dich beschützen._

Nie zważając na dziwny ból przy piersi, wstaję z łóżka i rozpoczynam codzienne przygotowania. Nawet nie sprawdzam czy pan Wokulski jest ciągle w domu, kiedy wychodzę.

 

* * *

 

 Tego dnia, po raz pierwszy w życiu, pan Ignacy Rzecki spóźnił się do pracy.

 


End file.
